From Wizard to Spirit Detective
by Tara Prustat
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn as Yusuke Urameshi after he died defeating Lord Voldemort. He goes through the teams adventures hiding his past life from everyone, but at some point someone's bound to notice something doesn't match up.
1. Intro

My name is Yusuke Urameshi and I'm a spirit detective. I got the job shortly after I came back to life but what no one knows is that that wasn't the first time I died. In my first life I was a good kid with lots of friends and a hero complex. Well, I haven't really gotten rid of that hero complex yet but I'm working on it. I died saving my world from Lord Voldemort after he killed everyone I'd ever gotten close to. Since I had done such a good deed I was rewarded by being reincarnated, that way I could live a better life. However, while I was being reborn the higher ups got careless and they forgot to wipe my memories. You have no idea how messed up it is to be a toddler and have memories of fighting through a war on the frontlines. I never really fit in with kids my age, I never really let anyone get close to me cause I was afraid that they'd be taken away from me too, just like my first friends. I built up thick walls to separate me from my emotions and it worked, for the most part. I couldn't stand to let anyone I knew get hurt, so I started to fight at a young age; I became a street fighter. I never really paid attention in school because I'd already learned everything, one of the perks or downsides to having a friend like Hermione who made sure that if I wanted I could go get a job in the muggle world with at least a high school diploma.

In my first life I was a wizard. I'm sure you're thinking that I'm high or something but it's true. I had a wand and everything. I realized shortly after I was reborn though that there are no wizards and witches in this world, they were replaced for lack of a better word by demons and psychics. I noticed that I had my magic but that there were also different kinds of energy within my body. Before I died the second time, I just kind of ignored it but I know I can't do that anymore. Once again my hero complex has come back to haunt me, it seems I can't even be reborn without being pulled into some kind of major conflict. You may think you know the whole story behind my adventures but you've only just scratched the surface.


	2. Genkai and the Dark Tournament

One thing that's hard to understand is that when I was reborn I was a child

One thing that's hard to understand is that when I was reborn I was a child. I had lived through horrible things but at the same time they were distant events in my past that didn't directly affect me much. I still acted like a child because I had the brain of a child with the memories of someone much older.

I remember that when I was little I didn't have many friends, I wanted to make friends but all the other kids thought that I was weird. At first I was sad but then I met Keiko. Other than the happiness I felt for having a friend one of the first things that I thought about Keiko was that she reminded me a lot of Hermione. I'm just glad I got Keiko to loosen up more then I got Hermione to. Keiko has been my best friend this whole life. I know I can trust her with anything but sometimes I get a bit overprotective. Sometimes I don't want her to know so that she doesn't stay up at night worrying about me like I know she would. I'd just come back from the dead and already I was risking my life. When the three items were stolen from King Enma's vault I had to go retrieve them when I didn't even know how to really use my spirit energy. I really didn't know what I was getting myself into before that but I was still pretty confident afterwards.

I realized during that ordeal that I didn't have enough spirit energy yet so I did what I had done in my first life. Originally I had my magic fight against itself so that it was constantly being used which would help it to grow a lot fast but in this life I had all of my magic fight against my spirit energy. Not long after my first case Botan came by again and convinced me to go to Genkai's to find Rando. At first I though I would just go there and find the guy but when I realized that in order to continue searching I would have to join the group in attempting to become Genkai's apprentice I knew that I would be stuck becoming her apprentice and training with her. I may have sounded really upset to those around me but I had to in order to keep up my reputation. Sure enough I found Rando and I was forced to become Genkai's apprentice but I was excited to learn more about my spirit energy. Genkai always complained that I did everything half assed and it's true. I didn't want to commit to anything just to see it taken away from me again. She thought that I was slacking in my training as well, I may have been a bit but not as much as she thought. She thought that I was holding back spirit energy, she was wrong. I was using all my spirit energy while still fighting against it with my magic, which caused her to be able to sense my magic. Since the magic was different it couldn't be used in the same training so it seemed as though I always was holding back.

In those six months that I spent training with Genkai I more that tripled my spirit energy but it didn't seem like I had increased it by as much because I was always fighting against it. No one could sense my magic so I thought I could keep it a secret, but then we met the Toguro brothers. I knew that Toguro was holding back when we 'defeated' him the first time and I was proven correct when he came back and told me that I had to compete in the Dark Tournament with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. I went back to Genkai and I trained with her for another couple months. This time I knew I had to train harder then ever before in this life. Toguro was like this worlds version of Lord Voldemort and I knew I had to be the one to beat him.

It was only during the fights during the tournament that I stopped fighting against my spirit energy. Again and again I gave it my all during those fights and came out of them more powerful than before. When my spirit egg hatched and I saw Puu I knew immediately what he was. Puu was no ordinary spirit beast; he was a blue phoenix. Blue phoenixes are very rare and very special because they go through a type of metamorphosis throughout their life until they finally end up looking like the traditional phoenix. Then Genkai had me go through her final test. When I absorbed her Spirit Orb it wasn't just painful, something changed within me. Somehow the Spirit Orb cut off my connection with my magic, it pushed it behind my wall around my emotions. And that leaves me where I am now…


	3. Toguro

'Fuck! I'm trying my hardest and its not even fazing this guy! I've taken off the spirit cuffs and he's gone to 100% but now I'm back where I started, barely even scratching him. I can't give up, I can't let Keiko and the others get hurt! Why is it that the one time that I really need it I can't reach my magic?'

"Toguro, you want to see Yusuke's real power come to the surface? I'll tell you how, he's very predictable, the only thing you have to do is kill one of his friends and make sure he's watching."

'What the Fuck is wrong with the old hag? Not my friends, I can't lose another friend!'

"Genkai, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Yusuke has a six foot wall of crap between him and his actual emotions and that's where his power resides. To break through that wall you have to do something drastic like killing someone he really cares for."

"Dieing must have ruined your heart Genkai."

"Open your childish eyes dimwit, if you don't stop Toguro everyone in this stadium dies and dammit if the life of one friend is what it takes to save the rest of them then that sacrifice is worth it."

"NO! You're nothing but a stupid little hypocrite! You told me to commit to something all the way and I chose my friends! Now you say that killing one as motivation is okay?"

"Sorry Yusuke but this is the world you stuck yourself into and it's not pretty, when you're not strong enough to lead you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

"I had that idea a while back and I didn't like the way it felt but if nothing else can bring out your true abilities, well, you heard before I'll do anything. All I have to do is chose which one."

"Don't do this" 'I can't use it yet, no I need more time!'

"How about you Kuwabara. Urameshi does appear to be the most protective of you. Lets see you bring out his hidden emotions, I'll make this quick.

"Stop it Toguro!"

'I can't let him kill Kuwabara!'

"NO!!!!!"

"Okay Urameshi, it's all you, I did what I could, now beat him for all of us, make my death count okay."

'I let him die, how could I have just let him die?'

"That's anti-climactic. You knew him for so long and now he's dead. Do you think that was sufficient for you or do I need to take another of your friends for you to get the point?"

'It's finally broken through. My magic is finally at my disposal again but it's too late to save Kuwabara.'

"You took my teacher and now I let you take my friend, what the hell do you want from me?"

"His spirit energy is undeniably different than before"

"Alright Toguro, you got what you wished for."

"Don't you think I wanted to use my power to win this thing and go home? Of course, I just didn't know how to reach it, and I have to live with that."

"Maybe not for long Yusuke."

'It doesn't matter how long I have to live with it, because of me Kuwabara is dead!' My magic surged around me at full force for the first time in this life.

Never again would I watch a friend get hurt, never again would I stand by helpless, never again would I lose those close to me! Fuck the consequences! Fuck the higher powers! I don't care who knows anymore as long as I can still save my friends I won't hold anything back. I won't limit myself to my spirit powers any longer!

"For all those still listening to this broadcast Yusuke is emitting a strange energy unlike anything we've seen from him before!"

"His feelings, I can practically taste them all in the air."

"The energy within Yusukes body is changing dramatically."

"The lose of his friend was too great a shock. The walls are coming down."

"Now lets do this. I've already said that I'll never forgive you, now I'll never be able to forgive myself, so lets just do this."

"Believe in nothing but your own strength and nothing can bring you down."

"Shut up Toguro! I'm nothing like you! I won't just throw people away!"

"Can't let go?"

"I never would have gotten as far without those guys help, and whenever I was getting my head rearranged it was always because of them that I could win."

"And that's precisely the reason you've been limited until now! You're too soft! You don't need anyone but yourself don't you understand that? Guess I need to kill another one of your friends."

'I let go of the last hold I had over my power and I attacked.'

"He's super Yusuke!"

"Even his strategies have improved!"

"Wow! Unreal! Yusuke delivers a ruthless one two punch knocking Toguro down with a hard right cross then launching a spirit blast before the fallen beast could react! It's the first time I've ever seen Toguro on the ground!"

"Incredible!"

"Yeah, you can say that again!"

"I think we can really start hoping."

"Get on your feet! I'm firing one last shot with all I've got and its gonna end this fight one way or another so no more stupid surprises or fakes. You show me everything you've got right now. If I win this time I don't wanna ever see you back up."

"The eyes of determination. I've seen them many times on glory seeking fools and I always give their owners what they ask for. Nearly always it a fight with me and when I see the truly want it I'm obliged to kill, but you've actually asked me to give it all I have, so be it! I'll admit I wasn't truthful. What I said was 100% was more like 85. To fully become a master of your trade you must commit your all to it and throw everything else away. If you don't have the guts to do that you will never be more than a groundling."

"Damn your stupid! You didn't throw it away, you just ran away from it like a frightened little child! I won't run and I won't let go! I'm doing just what you said Genkai I'm caring about you jerks all the way!"

"They'll put their full powers against each other."

"I guess all we can do now is pray and let the man upstairs decide."

"Whichever way this turns out"

"It's definitely the end"

"Toguro's barely holding it back"

"Yes it is unusual to see him on the defensive."

"He's fading!"

"Toguro has not released himself from the spirit gun yet."

"But if this blast isn't enough to make him fall Yusuke will have no more power left to fight him, Toguro will triumph."

"Come on Yusuke! Make the thing work!"

'It wasn't enough.'

"It's over?"

"I killed Genkai but one remained. And now the surviving beast can at last be put to rest. Thank you again Yusuke Urameshi. This was the first time I could use my absolute strength and you answered. It was the only way it could end."

"He did it!"

"We're free!"

"We can go home now Suzuru!"

"Winner of the tournament, Team Urameshi!"

AN: Okay first things first sorry it took me so long to update. I'd make an excuse but in all reality I just wasn't inspired and didn't feel like it but for some reason I looked at all the reviews I've gotten for this story and I decided what the hell. You guys deserve an update for being so nice.

If you can't tell most of this chapter is just bits and pieces of dialogue from episodes 63 and 64 of the English dub. I didn't actually write any of the dialogue myself, its all from the dub so I was really just taking the parts that would help me with what I wanted you to see.

I realize that I skipped over almost the entirety of the first and second chapter but honestly I wanted to get to where I started changing things so you can just assume that everything went the same with Harry/Yusuke not using his magic except to strengthen his spirit energy but beyond that since Yusuke didn't want anyone to know that he still had his memories he didn't dare use his magic before this fight.

I've had questions about what pairings there would be and as of right now its just Yusuke/Keiko but I might change that later depending on how the story goes.

Sorry for the long wait and please keep on reviewing, it really does help!

~Tara


	4. Keiko

AN: Here we've backed up a bit to before the start of the last chapter but this is now supposed to be from Keikos point of view except she's basically out of it now so it more so focuses on what's happening around her with my insights as to what she's thinking.

"What's happening?"

"Maybe you shouldn't watch."

'Yusuke. We're not really here are we? We're in school like we were. I'm a class representative and you get me in trouble all the time. You play stupid pranks on me and I wish you'd grow up. At nighttime I worry about where you are, in the mornings I drag you to school. Every day someone asks me why I hang around with you and I don't answer. And even though you don't realize it you're the only one in the world who bothers to see me as I really am. We're safe with each other. We're not hundreds of miles from home and you're not fighting for your life. When we're together it's our own little world and nothing gets inside.'

"This tournament full of demons isn't real. It's all a bad dream. Yusuke, just wake up, I wanna go home. Let's go home Yusuke. Yusuke!"

"Keiko."

"Sorry Urameshi, there's no escaping from me now."

"Yusuke."

"Just take it easy. Come on back to reality Keiko. Yusuke can still win this fight and then we all go home. We can't afford to think about what happens if he loses or how much we'll let down Genkai. We've just got to trust him and keep our cool, okay!"

"This is such a mess."

"Oh that's just perfect, now I'm hearing things too."

"You see I become something of a different person when I take my full demon form. I'll do anything to get what I desire."

I don't even blink when Toguro shots that blast of spirit energy right by us and for some reason, it seems almost familiar.

"I wonder if I'll miss next time."

"A little past 20 and its over. I should have went on more dates."

"Don't you talk like that Shizuru, it's not over."

"Yukina, Botan, combine your powers to make a barrier wall while I'm gone."

"Everybody did hear that right?"

"It was the voice of Genkai."

"But I took her to spirit world."

"Well she's possessed Puu's body. I'd say someone brought her back."

"You will never let this old woman have some peace and quiet will you Yusuke? Toguro, you want to see Yusuke's real power come to the surface? I'll tell you how, he's very predictable, the only thing you have to do is kill one of his friends and make sure he's watching."

"Genkai, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Yusuke has a six foot wall of crap between him and his actual emotions and that's where his power resides. To break through that wall you have to do something drastic like killing someone he really cares for."

"Dieing must have ruined your heart Genkai."

"Open your childish eyes dimwit, if you don't stop Toguro everyone in this stadium dies and dammit if the life of one friend is what it takes to save the rest of them then that sacrifice is worth it."

"NO! You're nothing but a stupid little hypocrite! You told me to commit to something all the way and I chose my friends! Now you say that killing one as motivation is okay?"

"Sorry Yusuke but this is the world you stuck yourself into and it's not pretty, when you're not strong enough to lead you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

"I had that idea a while back and I didn't like the way it felt but if nothing else can bring out your true abilities, well, you heard before I'll do anything. All I have to do is chose which one."

"Don't do this"

"How about you Kuwabara. Urameshi does appear to be the most protective of you. Lets see you bring out his hidden emotions, I'll make this quick.

"Stop it Toguro!"

"NO!!!!!"

"Okay Urameshi, it's all you, I did what I could, now beat him for all of us, make my death count okay."

'Why do I feel like I should have been right there along side the others fighting Toguro? I can't fight, I don't like fighting so why is it that I feel like I've been fighting all my life?'

"That's anti-climactic. You knew him for so long and now he's dead. Do you think that was sufficient for you or do I need to take another of your friends for you to get the point?"

"You took my teacher and now I let you take my friend, what the hell do you want from me?"

"His spirit energy is undeniably different than before"

'Why does this energy feel familiar when before it didn't? I know what it is but I can't remember. It's like it's at the tip of my tongue but I just can't say it."

"Alright Toguro, you got what you wished for."

"Don't you think I wanted to use my power to win this thing and go home? Of course, I just didn't know how to reach it, and I have to live with that."

"Maybe not for long Yusuke."

"For all those still listening to this broadcast Yusuke is emitting a strange energy unlike anything we've seen from him before!"

"His feelings, I can practically taste them all in the air."

"The energy within Yusukes body is changing dramatically."

"The lose of his friend was too great a shock. The walls are coming down."

"It's getting closer, I can almost remember what that energy is."

"Now lets do this. I've already said that I'll never forgive you, now I'll never be able to forgive myself, so lets just do this."

"Believe in nothing but your own strength and nothing can bring you down."

"Shut up Toguro! I'm nothing like you! I won't just throw people away!"

"Can't let go?"

"I never would have gotten as far without those guys help, and whenever I was getting my head rearranged it was always because of them that I could win."

"And that's precisely the reason you've been limited until now! You're too soft! You don't need anyone but yourself don't you understand that? Guess I need to kill another one of your friends."

"He's super Yusuke!"

"Even his strategies have improved!"

"Wow! Unreal! Yusuke delivers a ruthless one two punch knocking Toguro down with a hard right cross then launching a spirit blast before the fallen beast could react! It's the first time I've ever seen Toguro on the ground!"

"Incredible!"

"Yeah, you can say that again!"

"I think we can really start hoping."

'This is feeling more and more familiar but in a different way. Like déjà vu. I feel like I've already watched a fight like this. I feel like I've already watched Yusuke in a duel to the death but he's never been in a situation like this before. I would know if he had!'

"Get on your feet! I'm firing one last shot with all I've got and its gonna end this fight one way or another so no more stupid surprises or fakes. You show me everything you've got right now. If I win this time I don't wanna ever see you back up."

"The eyes of determination. I've seen them many times on glory seeking fools and I always give their owners what they ask for. Nearly always it a fight with me and when I see the truly want it I'm obliged to kill, but you've actually asked me to give it all I have, so be it! I'll admit I wasn't truthful. What I said was 100% was more like 85. To fully become a master of your trade you must commit your all to it and throw everything else away. If you don't have the guts to do that you will never be more than a groundling."

"Damn your stupid! You didn't throw it away, you just ran away from it like a frightened little child! I won't run and I won't let go! I'm doing just what you said Genkai I'm caring about you jerks all the way!"

"They'll put their full powers against each other."

"I guess all we can do now is pray and let the man upstairs decide."

"Whichever way this turns out"

"It's definitely the end"

'Yusuke I know you can do this! I feel like you already have. No, I know you already have because I now remember. I remember another fight like this where everyone was depending on you. Where are all these memories coming from? What is this strange life that I'm remembering?'

"Toguro's barely holding it back"

"Yes it is unusual to see him on the defensive."

"He's fading!"

"Toguro has not released himself from the spirit gun yet."

"But if this blast isn't enough to make him fall Yusuke will have no more power left to fight him, Toguro will triumph."

"Come on Yusuke! Make the thing work!"

"It's over?"

"I killed Genkai but one remained. And now the surviving beast can at last be put to rest. Thank you again Yusuke Urameshi. This was the first time I could use my absolute strength and you answered. It was the only way it could end."

"He did it!"

"We're free!"

"We can go home now Shizuru!"

"Winner of the tournament, Team Urameshi!"

"We should go now. Keiko, are you alright?"

'I barely noticed that Yukina said anything; I was too caught up in the memories playing before my eyes. Memories of a life full of fantastical things that I could barely believe I could come up with let alone have any idea why I have them.'

AN: I know most of that chapter was the same as the last one but I promise to get another one out real soon and either that one or the one after that is probably where everything will start to change.


	5. Aftermath

"Finally the Toguro's fall."

"It's been quite a long run."

"All I can think about is how much our little sapling has improved in this tournament. That and the whole saving my life thing."

"Easy does it, no sleeping just yet. Yusuke, snap out of it! You have your victory!"

"Am I, am I alive?"

"Of course, do you see any halos on us? Everything is a-okay now!"

"No its not. No its not! Damn it! I had all the strength to save him; I was just too dumb to know how to reach it fast enough. The hell do I say to that?"

"You say you learned."

"Shut up! What good does that do? He's already dead! I can't say anything to him now! Is that so hard to get? I'm just like anyone else with power! I don't do anything to help! I'm sorry Kuwabara! It's all my fault!"

"Okay, I think you've done enough groveling for one day though it is pretty entertaining. Reporting for duty. Captain Faker, that's me!"

"You were okay all this time? He was okay and you let me cry like a baby?"

"It's your own fault. If you would've reached your full power on your own then he wouldn't have needed to fake his death."

"Kuwabara I'm gonna get you! Stupid ass making me think you were dead. I didn't need you pretending to die for me to reach my power. I almost had it you just pretended to die at just the right time to take credit for my hard work. I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Yusuke, teach him anymore and you'll actually kill him, that's kinda against the point isn't it?"

"Wait a sec, that still doesn't explain why Toguro missed dufus boys heart."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about that. What with all the years Toguro spent as a hired killer you'd think he knew where the heart was."

"He obviously knew where the heart was Kuwabara, I'd say your defense level just rose dramatically and kept your heart from being pierced. Your stubbornness is even greater than your stupidity."

"That sure is a nasty way to give a compliment."

"I suggest an alternative, that Toguro didn't want Kuwabara to die. He intended to miss from the start. I believe that the ultimate outcome of this fight is precisely what Toguro had been looking for."

"So he threw the fight?"

"No, he wanted to be legitimately defeated by someone stronger."

"Then why?"

"Maybe he felt guilty for choosing strength over his friends and for ditching the one he cared about most."

"And who better to vanquish him than the apprentice of the woman he abandoned. He wanted you to prove him wrong, show him that your choice could prevail."

"Guess we'll never know for sure."

"May I put in my two cents? I think Kurama's right."

"The hell."

"I only knew him a couple years but thinking back the signs were in neon lights. Toguro's poker face was famous when he saw Yusuke barrel into Torukenais stronghold it was one of the few times I saw him lose a grin. I just thought he was anxious to kill you. But that's what I get projecting my tastes onto his. In the greatest moment facing the greatest opponent he was able to face a great end. It's the dream of every true competitor. Speaking of Koenma, it's time for us to settle our own great debt. I see my weak point was not seeing the truth of what Toguro was thinking. It's been a most enjoyable game."

"Bet's off. You've lost your fortune, you're no threat to me now."

"Such kind words but where's the thrill in gambling if you know you can get out of all your bets? Don't worry, I'll take care of it myself."

Stadium detonation 15 minutes

"This stadium will be turned to ruins taking me and my ambitions with it."

"How can you do this?"

"You should concentrate on your own life Kuwabara."

"Where are you going?"

"We can't waste time or we'll be foundation!"

"Keiko what's the matter? You have to snap out of it!"

"Keiko!"

"Yusuke, can you help the girls?"

"Yeah naturally. What are you gonna do?"

"I still have a little business to settle with Sakio. Don't get killed."

"You heard the man, lets go!"

"Right!"

"Perhaps you should let me help you."

"See you around Toguro."

"What's up with these demons going the wrong way? It's like wading through a pool of giant trout! Yukina's in trouble! Hold on! You're knight in shining armor is coming my sweet pea! Hey get out of my way! Damn it move it!"

"Why'd Toguro miss?"

"Well we might as well follow his path."

"She isn't responding to anything."

"Keiko? Keiko honey? We kind of have an emergency here. The girls gone absolutely catatonic! I don't know what to do! Keiko! Come on!"

"Nothing!"

"Hey Yukina! I'm here to rescue you! We can go whenever you want!"

"Kazuma! Something's really wrong with Keiko! She's not responding to anything! We can't get her to move!"

Crack, crunch, crumble the wall falls onto Yukina

"Yukina!"

"You're of no use."

"Thank you very much Hiei."

Stadium detonation 5 minutes

"This isn't a good place for a party guys."

"Yusuke! Keiko's not well!"

"What!"

"Post traumatic stress and like everything else she excels at it."

"Hey Keiko. Did you hear me? I said hey its Yusuke. We can go home now! Well so much for that. Listen! I'm sorry but we don't have any more time to talk! Snap out of it will you! Come on Keiko wake up!"

"Yusuke! How dare you, you jerk! What's going on here? Where?"

"I think he's dead."

Stadium detonation 3 minutes

"Hey where's my sister?"

"I'm not sure really. We were so busy with Keiko I didn't see her slip away. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry she'll take care of herself."

"What's the hold up? Clear a path, Kuwabara coming through. Hello, I don't like this. What now?"

"Get out of the way, I'll bust through."

"Yusuke, you know you don't have strength left."

"Well neither do you so what's our choice?"

Stadium detonation 2 minutes

"What can we do? We don't have time to find a new exit!"

"Damn it!"

"How goes it mate?"

"A lot better now I guess!"

"Then don't just stand there like a bludger, let's go! We can't let our champions team get hurt now."

"Right he is! When the Tourney next year comes by we'll have to face you ourselves and we'll have no muscles on us and whoo whee you'll go zippen and we'll by the champions at that point."

"Right, whatever he said."

"Puu!"

"Hey, there you are! You're gonna come live with me aren't you!"

"Puu!"

"Ah, Keiko, the stadium!"

"Right!"

**5… 4… 3…2…1… BOOM!**

"So, it's over now."

"Yeah, it finally is."

"Aaahhhh!"

"What's the matter Botan?"

"The prizes for winning the tournament! You were each supposed to get whatever you wanted! We didn't even get a souvenir mug!"

"Aw! I was gonna get famous!"

"What a croc."

"It doesn't matter. Those bastards up in the tournament committee, they couldn't have given us what we wanted anyway."

"And what did we want again?"

"It's done. We finished it Genkai!"


End file.
